Happy Birthday 2007: Danny
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Danny tries to fight what Lindsay has planned for his first birthday that they'll spend together. Takes place in season four. He goes to Don and the guys for help...big mistake. Happy Birthday, Brinchen86!


I would have had this up a few days ago, but I wanted to show you how thankful I am that you're here. *hugs* Happy Birthday Brinchen86! I hope that you had a great day and that your week is packed full of fun, love, and laughter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning CSI NY, or anything else you may or may not recognize in here. :)

Enjoy!

**Edited to include my thanks to Gigglesforcsi**: Thank you so much for reading, Whipped! I'm glad you had a good time reading it. :) And yes, this season has been a lot better than I had hoped for, and I do want more to come. Believe me! :)

* * *

><p>"So...the symphony, huh," Don stirs his coffeemilk mix smugly, enjoying the look of disgust that passes over Danny's face.

"Yeah, I thought after falling asleep at the opera Montana wouldn't drag me to another one of these things." Danny rubs his hands down his face in frustration. "I mean can you picture me in a monkey suit listening to a harp?"

Sheldon sitting at one of the tables listening to the conversation almost snorts up his drink laughing to himself. "I bet those two hours out of your Saturday is looking pretty good about now, huh?"

"You, quiet!" He points to Sheldon who only chortles at him. "Nothing is as bad as that, besides Lindsay is so excited about this I'd hate to ruin it for her."

Don, having enough, puts down his coffee cup and morning danish. "Danny, this is _your _birthday, you know that you don't have to fall in with her plans. Stand up for the right to spend your birthday the way you want to, pizza and beer in front of TV like usual. Or better yet, how about you guys celebrate at Ray's; the first pie is on me."

"Whoa, big spender! What's a pie...ten bucks? She put a lot of thought into this; I don't want to disappoint her. Besides she told me that I'd have fun." Danny wipes his mouth after polishing off his powdered doughnut.

"How about this, seduce her to keep her from going?" Don hold out his hands in emphasis, his blue eyes earnest. "When she arrives open the door with dressed in your tux pants and your white shirt open sans your undershirt, Lindsay will be putty in your hands. It works when Jess comes over and I don't want to go out."

"That has to be the stupidest plan you've come up with yet. Seduce her," Sheldon snorts to himself. "It took Danny two years of chasing her after his not so subtle attempt at hazing her when she finally agreed to go out with him on a date. I don't think 'seduction' will work for him."

"Sheldon," Danny walks over to the table where Sheldon is sitting and slings a friendly arm around his neck. "Get out. Now!"

Pushing his friend away, Sheldon only smiles and flips him a good-natured gesture before leaving the break room.

Mac walking by pops his head in, "Don, we're needed on Bleecker, a comedian was murdered. It seems that someone from the audience took exception when he bombed on stage. Hey Danny, before I forget. Happy Birthday! Oh and don't forget to turn your home phone off, I'll call your cell if anything happens." Mac laughs his silver blue eyes dancing with deviltry.

"I'll meet you at the car Mac," he promises placing his empty coffee cup in the dishwasher.

"Sure I'll grab Sheldon," Mac nods and throws another look filled with laughter back at Danny.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Did you unhook it from the wall?" He claps a hand on Danny's shoulder as they leave the room.

"No, I'm going to do that when I get home." Danny says shouldering into a lab coat, yanking it harshly into place. "Why are you so happy? Did Jess give you permission to let Tarzan out to play?"

"Hey, let's not be nasty about that! The less said about that the better, besides this coming Saturday our day off. And we are going to spend it with as few clothes on as possible." Don snickers pushing the down button at the elevator. As the doors open, he gets on and shoots a look at Danny. "Trust me, seduce her and she'll find that going to Carnegie Hall isn't the most important thing to do that night than giving the birthday boy his due. Use the Messer power!"

"Hmm," Danny murmurs as the doors close on Don, before heading off to the Trace lab. "The Messer power."

* * *

><p>Adjusting the crisp white shirt over his sculpted torso, Danny smooths his hands down his sides when a knock at the door interrupts him. "Show time."<p>

Opening up the door, Danny is taken aback by what greets him. Lindsay dressed in a knock out shimmering bronze gown that is loosely wrapped around her body ending with a bow at the top of her right shoulder. Her wide brown eyes made larger by the matching bronze eye shadow and the thick kohl lined around them, but it was the spikes in her short hair she was sporting that made her look different.

Stunned by the new look, all he could do was stare at her silently closing the door and leaning back on it.

"So what do you think," she asks nervously with a smile fingering the spikes. "I thought I'd try something new."

He knew she was getting self conscious when the easy smile she always wore started to slip but all he could do was stare. "You look beautiful Lindsay. Better yet let me show you," he walks up to her taking her face in his hands and moulds his lips to her soft ones.

When he slants his mouth over hers harder their their passion increases, her breath hitches making her gasp for air. "Danny we have to stop. The concert starts in an hour and it'll take almost that long to get there."

"How about we stay here and continue this," he asks nibbling on the back of her ear. "You could count this as my birthday present. Pretty please?"

Lindsay moans as he makes his way down from her ear to the slope of her neck. She comes to her senses as the grocery bag she brought hits her feet as they stumble, she pushes him firmly away twining her arms around his neck. "No, no! Stop that! Danny, you promised me one night, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to find out how much you like classical music."

He groans laying his head on her shoulder in defeat. "Come on, Cowboy! Let's saddle up!"

Lifting his head he gives her a smirk as he backs off to button his shirt. "Using those terms I have a completely different idea, a sexier idea of how this evening should start."

Lindsay only laughs and pushes him to the bedroom, "finish getting dressed!"

"First time a woman has ever asked that of me after a start of a little something something." He calls out from his bedroom. A quick peek down the hallway to his bedroom shows that the door is closed; Lindsay takes the bag and puts the small bakery box into his fridge and behind the uneaten fruit in the crisper.

"Let's take your bike instead of a cab, I want to feel of the wind on my face," Lindsay asked turning to look at him, slinging her purse over her shoulder over her deep green leather jacket.

"Sure," he agrees grabbing his keys from the hook near the door and kicking at the kick stand to wheel the bike out. "Can you grab your helmet?"

"Yep," she takes it from the coat rack along with his. Out on the street the fall weather stings their faces as they walk out into the street.

"Let me adjust that strap, you never get it snug enough." Danny carefully makes sure the skull cap she is wearing is safe, his fingers lingering a little as they drift down the soft skin of her neck. "Perfect."

Slapping the visor down on his helmet, to protect his eyes, he holds his hand out to Lindsay and helps her get on. The skirt of her dress hitches up to tantalizing proportions as she swings a slender stiletto clad leg over the bike and settles on. "What?"

"Just taking a mental picture, Montana." Smirking at her as he gets on his bike and starts kick starts the motor bringing it to life. "A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Lindsay only closes her eyes and enjoys the night air rushing past them as Danny guns the engine a little to feel her arms tighten around him. Her laughter exploding near his ear making him smile.

"Danny! Pull over, we're here!" She taps him on the chest as he slows down near the entrance to the Carnegie House Parking garage. Danny reaches into his leather jacket pocket to pull out his wallet only to see Lindsay's arm extend with cash for attendant.

"Montana, what are you doing?" His accent thickens as his pride rears its head, turning around to look at her in askance.

"You're the birthday boy, the night is all on me," she smiles as the attendant gives her change back with an all too friendly look for Danny's peace of mind. He glares in the man's direction and takes the ticket, kick starting the engine with more force than necessary. He slowly makes his way to the nearest empty spot.

As he gets off, he shows off the manners his mother taught him by helping Lindsay off the bike and unsnapping the helmet from her head. Fluffing up the spikes that were flattened, she checks her makeup in the side mirror. Danny puts the helmets away in storage underneath the seats only to turn around to yet another surprise. "A blindfold? I'm not wearing that."

"Please?" She smiles at him sweetly dangling it in the air in front of his face.

He only rolls his eyes knowing any protest will be squashed; he takes it and puts it on. "Fine, happy now?"

"Very, now it's time to go." Taking his arm and leading him out of the garage and down West 56th street to the Hall. "It's a beautiful night; you can almost see the stars."

"Well I can't see it because I'm blindfolded!" He petulantly answers only to have her chuckle at him.

"You're such a kid; everything always has to be your way. Why don't you take a leap of faith here, Danny?" Stopping in the middle of the lobby having shown their prepaid tickets, she leans in and kisses his smooth cheek softly. "I promise you, on my honor, that you'll have a great time tonight. Now if you walk with me a little, we should make it to the elevator and then to our seats on the balcony."

"Balcony? How'd you swing that?" He asks lifting his eyebrow.

"I saved up, and Mac helped out a little with getting me the discount." She leads him into the alcove and takes off his blindfold. "There, see I didn't lead you into anything dangerous or scary."

"Depends on who you ask," he says underneath his breath taking her jacket off and his placing them on one of the unoccupied chair, settling into his seat as the lights flicker.

Cuddling up next to him, Lindsay's whole body hums with excitement as the familiar strains of The Merrily We Roll Along plays to Danny's disbelief and awe.

"Montana, what's going on?' He gasps as a screen scrolls down and Bugs Bunny shows up with the orchestra playing all of his childhood favorites.

"This is Bugs Bunny At The Symphony! A concert musical that features our favorite Looney Tune characters! Did you really think I'd force you to watch something you wouldn't take pleasure in? I know the opera a few months ago was rough on you so I looked around for something both of us found entertaining. My uncle took my aunt and cousins when it debuted here twenty years ago." Beaming with pleasure at having pulled one over on her boyfriend, she pulls him in for a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Danny."

"Thank you for this, Lindsay." Returning her kiss, then settling back to watch the concert.

"My pleasure, Danny." Nestling her head into the crook of his neck watching Bugs approach the podium and take his bows in Baton Bunny.

* * *

><p>"That was the best present I could get," Danny closes his front door locking it, taking off his jacket and undoing the tie. "And the lasagna pie at the Brooklyn Dinner was tasty! It was the best evening I could have had, thank you Montana!"<p>

"It's not over yet," her eyes glittered and her face flushed, she tugs at the ends of his tie. "Don't take off the tie just yet. I've plans for you, go and sit down on your bed. I'll be right in."

The promise of more things to come in her eyes excites him as he races off to his bedroom. Lindsay takes off her jacket and carelessly leaves it on the edge of the sofa to ready his other gifts.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Danny, Happy Birthday to you_," she sings walking into his bedroom to sit on Danny's lap.

"Blow out the candle," she asks holding up his favorite flavor of cupcake, German chocolate.

He blows out the candle, his eyes misty by all of the things she has done for him to show she cares.

"Aren't you going to take a taste?" She holds the cupcake up, the frosting tickling his lips. Instead he dips his head and kisses her again. She laughs a little as he pulls back, "I didn't mean me."

"Well, it was my wish and you can't argue with that." He bounces his knees a little making her squeal a little.

"Here are your other gifts." She takes a purple envelope from out her cleavage and hands it to him.

"Nice hiding place. Is there anything else down there I should know about?" He uses his forefinger to try and peek down gap he created in the silky bronze dress only to get his hand slapped.

"Not yet, but maybe later," she promises. "Open up your gift!"

The envelope is torn open and two pieces of thick paper stock slip out. "Two tickets to the Knicks? How did you get these? Don and I have been watching and waiting for them to pop up on Ticketmaster! How did you get these?"

"Connections, Danny, connections. And that is all I'm saying." She winks at him wiggling on his lap.

"Mac again? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Two tickets, oh Don is going to be so disappointed when I tell him about these," he gleefully imagines the look of disappointment on his friend's face.

"You guys, are so bad. Why don't you take him to the game." She fiddles with his tie getting impatient for what comes next.

"Because you bought them for me, I want to take you." He smooches the side of her face. "So what's my next present? You did say there was more than one."

Handing him the end of the bow on her dress, she stands up and walks toward the bedroom's door frame, her dress unraveling the further she walks away from him. Leaving her naked as a jaybird in her stilettos, and Danny incapable of speech.

After a long period of time he finally regains his ability to form words. "You were dressed like this the whole time? Why did we…I mean, we could have…!"

The slow sultry walk back to him, she sits on his tuxedo clad lap once more putting her hand on his mouth. "Danny if you knew what was lying underneath my dress, or what wasn't, you know we never would've left the apartment. So, are you happy with your presents?"

With a growl of desire and a bit of frustration, he picks her and drops her onto his bed. Her laughter at the bounce and a shriek of laughter at him covering her so quickly fades into sighs of arousal and moans of passion.

* * *

><p>Hours later into the pre-dawn hours, they finally head back to bed after their shower turned into round two. Danny gently combs his fingers through her semi dry hair, pushing it away from her face as she lightly dozes.<p>

"Montana," he wakes her light sleep. "Why'd you really change your look today?"

"Like I said, I wanted to try something new, different." She ducks her head and flops onto her side away from him.

Danny slowly pulls her form on top of his, holding her firmly as she tries to escape. "Lindsay, you are at your most attractive right now. No make up to mar the glow of your skin, and your brown eyes free and clear of that gunk peeping out from those long bangs with curiosity. I don't want a Suicide girl, I want my Montana. I don't ever want you to change yourself because of me; you're perfect as you are now. Natural."

Understanding the message he was trying to tell her, she wiggled her way up his body and kissed him slowly and tenderly.

Ring, ring, ring.

The reason why he wanted to unplug his home phone suddenly hit him. Danny flipped them over on the bed trying to reach his nightstand and paid no attention to how he was now squishing a struggling Lindsay beneath him. All that mattered was unplugging the phone or at the answering machine.

"…reached Danny. I'm not in right now, leave a message. Beep."

"It's 5:37 in the a.m. when after hours and hours of labor, you decided enough was enough. You burst forth from my womb bringing so much joy into my life, mio dolce come il miele! It was too bad that you couldn't let me finish dinner, though your father is of the opinion that it was the thought of the cannolis that made up your mind. Joe, here, say something."

It was too late. He goes limp, laying his head on Montana's breast in defeat, hearing his parents struggle over the phone.

"Teresa, why are you doing this? Every year, it's the same thing. The boy is 31-years-old let him sleep. Who knows, he could be with someone!"

"Speak to your son," his loving mother's voice turns steely.

"Uh...um, Happy Birthday Danny. Bring beer when you come over this weekend, I'm almost out."

"Joe hand back the phone, I want to-" Click.

Throughout the phone conversation he prayed that she'd let it go but her shaking body didn't leave him in the dark about that for long.

"So…those were your parents. They sound very nice, Danny." Gales of laughter erupt from her pink lips only to bounce off the walls as her entire body curls up on itself with hilarity.

"Is it too late for you to transfer back to Montana?" He glares up at her red face, tears streaming from her eyes. It only sets off more laughter. Again. "Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

><p>"So did you see Bugs dressed as a girl in that Viking outfit? That's my favorite." Don stirs his coffeemilk mix in the lab's break room when he looks up to see the guys' focus on him. "What? He made a very attractive girl bunny!"

"Nah, you're wrong. Bugs making a salad on top of Elmer Fudd's head was the best one." Adam tosses in his two cents on break from running fingerprints through AFIS. "I'll have to ask Lindsay what the price range on those tickets were."

Mac walks in, with his hands filled with papers. "Adam, your results came in. You need to meet Lindsay down in Autopsy for more trace. Don, Danny, you need to chase down the author Sabrina Ford. Her prints came up in connection with break in at the Manhattan Library four years ago. Maybe she has the statute of Calliope they've been missing. I'd like to get this case off the corner of my desk. Now, move!"

He leaves after handing them their assignments. Don and Danny meander toward the elevator and press the down button. "So seduction didn't work? I guess it doesn't work for everyone," he smugly adds straightening his tie.

"Don't worry, if I was motivated to really stop Lindsay from going out we would have stayed in. If you use the Messer power all of the time, it loses its significance. One day, you'll see it fail with Angell. Mark my words." Danny snickers evilly, with a knowing look in his eyes.

Don, oblivious to his friend's remarks, ignores him like usual.

* * *

><p>Later that day at the station...<p>

On a desk next to his, Jess picks up a purple envelope that was addressed to her. "Don did you get me this? It's not my birthday, or our anniversary, I wonder…TWO TICKETS TO CATS!"

Dancing around in joy since she's always wanted to go to the musical since she was a little girl, Jess turns to Don. "This is so exciting!"

"Wait," he frantically looks around trying to think of a reason he can't go, "ah darn it. I work tonight, honey. You'll have to go with Stella. Of all the things that could happen today. Damn it!"

"Don't worry, the tickets are for this Saturday, our night off! I've got to go thank Lindsay! Oh, wait there's a card in here for you too. Bye Donnie."

She kisses him on his cheek and leaves skipping out of the station leaving a morose Don. "Whoop tee freaking do!"

Opening up the tiny envelope, all he can do is curse.

_Seduce your way out of this one, ha ha. Monroe._

"F#%!"

The end.

* * *

><p>mio dolce come il miele = my honey bunch. I looked it up online, so it may not be the exact translation.<p>

I hope that you all loved the reference to the movie City Slickers. I think it would be right up Danny's alley to have a Mom who loved him so much to call him like that. :) And I know that CATS is no longer in production, but I wrote my inner fangirl as Jess because it had always been my dream to see it if I ever made it to NYC.

Bugs Bunny At The Symphony is a real thing, I found it cool and thought that it would make a great gift from Lindsay to Danny. Brinchen86, I hope you had a great time! It was fun to do this and again, Happy Birthday my friend! *huge hugs*

If you want to leave your birthday wishes as well, please feel free! :) Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
